


Do I Understand?

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Randomness of Arrows [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Do you understand?, F/M, Feels, I Love You, Inspired By Tumblr, Sassy, olicity - Freeform, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Very short!)  ——> My response for Felicity, written while I was in a snarky, kickass mood one day this summer.  The infamous "I love you.  Do you understand?" scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I Understand?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [gif set on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/68571) by rorywilliamsamypond. 



> Saw this gif set pop up again and thought it was perfect:
> 
>  
> 
> [my original reblog post here](http://whoseeswhatsyetunseen.tumblr.com/post/95224434109/nope-i-dont-i-dont-understand-how)

Nope. I don’t. I don’t understand. How, exactly, do you love me? When did it happen? Are you expecting me to say something now?  
Because I’m speechless. Yeah, I know you just gave me the syringe. Of course I know what the hell to do with it. I’m the smart one, remember?  
So why this lame declaration? Seriously. Are you kidding me right now. Right now?  
What if you die? What if I die? This crazy lie/half-truth/hidden truth crap will have been the last thing between us.  
Is that really cool? Like, are you good leaving it like this?  
Cause fudge you if it is. I’m a friend and you lay this steaming pile on me and bye bye?  
Cause I know you, I KNOW you and you ain’t that good at the acting. So. Yeah.  
This wasn’t all acting for ya, was it.  
Now our messy relationship is even more convoluted—disguised as something simple, which makes it worse.  
LATER: You know what? Whatever! We saved the dang city, we got the bad guy. So you take your sweet little brooding time to figure out your crap. I’m gonna go visit my friends in that other city. I’m gonna go work for a NEW wealthy, handsome, mysterious man at YOUR company and I am going to flirt my short skirt ass off.  
Do I understand? Yeah, you know, I think I do, now that I think about it some more. Do YOU understand?


End file.
